prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent Form
are upgraded forms in [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] that the Cures can change into with their Innocent Form PreCards. They can only be accessed when a Cure's "innocent" feelings are at its peak. In Innocent Form, a Cure's hair grows longer, lighter in color, and somewhat different in style, and their outfits become white with a rainbow-gradient back bow and a skirt in pastel pink, yellow, purple, and blue, which symbolizes the Cures. Using the Shining Make Dresser, the Cures are able to perform new attacks that can be used to hinder the enemy. Abilities Cure Fortune Cure Fortune is the first of the [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cures]] to access her Innocent Form, and activates it in episode 32. In this form, her black vest is replaced with a white one, and her ribbon and collar change into white too. Under her belt is an oval gold jewel. Her skirt is divided into 4 parts: one pink, one blue, one yellow and one purple. Her arm warmers turn all white, and her boots become shorter with two white ribbons. Her hair accessory is also changed. It is a white ribbon with a golden heart at the middle. Her back ribbon is replaced with a bigger, light purple ribbon. Her weapon is a pink micro-like item, and she can perform her Emerald Illusion attack with it. * : Cure Fortune's attack, which causes the target to become encased in a giant emerald. Cure Princess Cure Princess is the second Cure to access her Innocent Form, and activates it in episode 34. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced with a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia in the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter and her crown is replaced with a ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and a white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light blue ribbon on the back and wears makeup. * : Cure Princess' attack, which traps the target in a green-colored tornado. Cure Honey Cure Honey is the third Cure to access her Innocent Form, and activates it in episode 35. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced with a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia in the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter and her orange ribbon is replaced with a white ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and a white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light yellow ribbon on the back and wears makeup. * - Cure Honey's attack, which traps the target in a giant yellow clover. Cure Lovely Cure Lovely is the fourth and final Cure to access her Innocent Form, and activates it in episode 36. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia in the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter and tied up near the end with a white hair tie, and her pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons is replaced with a white ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and a white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light pink ribbon on the back and wears makeup. * - Cure Lovely's attack, trapping the target in a giant pink heart. Trivia *The Innocent Form is the first form in the Pretty Cure series where the outfit is exactly the same for all of the Cures, minus the Cure's hairstyles and weapons. Video Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations